World War 3
by csilover8
Summary: Jo gets Hurt- Can Mac help her?
1. Chapter 1

_My new Jac Fanfic. Something terrible happens to Jo and Mac is there to help. Will she make it through? Please read and review!_

_Thank you_

The team had been called out to an apartment where they believed a wanted serial killer was hiding out. Mac and Jo arrived first on the scene and ran straight to the door and found it was unlocked. Mac entered first and drew out his gun, followed by Jo who repeated his actions. It was silent in the apartment but it had definitely been lived in recently. Mac checked the bedrooms whilst Jo went over to check the closet and the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and it was clear. She turned around but it wasn't Mac behind her, instead all she saw was an unknown male waving a knife at her. Before she had time to scream, he pushed the knife into her abdomen and fled. She collapsed to the floor and gasped at the sight of her blood stained shirt.

It wasn't until several minutes later when Mac found her there laying in a pool of blood seeping through her once blue shirt.

She was barely conscious and had a weak pulse, but she was still alive. He lifted her shirt and saw the huge gash penetrating her lower abdomen. He slid her shirt of exposing her well toned stomach and wrapped her shirt into a tight bandage and began to wrap it around the wound. Knowing from his first aid training that a wound that size needed extra bandaging, he too took of his shirt and wrapped it around once again. He didn't like taking her shirt off without her permission especially because she was laid there with her bra on and nothing else but her trousers; but he knew that it was the only way to stabilize the bleed. He tried to calm her and tell her it was going to be okay- but they both knew that her injury was very serious and possibly fatal. It must have been around twenty minutes until the team arrived. Mac had called an ambulance but it hadn't yet arrived. Don was the first to walk into the scene and look down in horror at the amount of blood that surrounded Jo who was laid in Macs arms. Mac too was covered in blood but it was only transfer from Jo. The two shirts that covered her wound were now covered in blood and had soaked up there fair maximum that they possibly could. He ran over to them and pressed down on her lower abdomen hoping to keep pressure on the huge stab wound. Mac was busy trying to keep her awake by talking to her. It was as if Mac hadn't noticed Don's presence as he was talking intimately to Jo about how he felt towards her. It wasn't until Mac realized Flack was there that he quickly changed the subject.

"Jo come on, stay with me- you still owe me ten dollars", he said jokingly- but really deep inside trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall…


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second Chapter. I hope you like it and as usual, please Read and Review!_

_Thank you_

She was being pushed down the corridors of the hospital on a bed that now was covered with a mass amount of blood. The two shirts that Mac had wrapped around her wound were now completely red, and more blood was pouring out by the minute. She was still conscious but only hanging onto life like a tiny thread. Fighting to survive and staying conscious. Mac was next to her and was wearing a pair of scrubs. She looked down at her body and realised that she was only in her trousers and bra. Then she remembered Mac putting pressure on the wound with his shirt and hers. She had so many things to say, but not enough energy for the words to leave her lips. She desperately wanted to tell Mac how much she loved him, but her mouth just wouldn't let her speak. She was now in some sort of hospital room. The lights were beaming down on her and the faces of many doctors and nurses were looming above her. Mac was still there though because she could feel the warmth of his hand on hers and she could smell the familiar smell of his usual cologne.

She whimpered in pain as the ache from her abdomen was increasing rapidly. She noticed the blood pool on the white sheets of the bed and panicked at the sight. There must have been bucketfuls she thought, how could she still be alive. She started to cry as the shock of what had happened began to sink in like an anvil crashing down on her burying her in the ground.

"Shhh, it's okay, the Doctors are going to sort you out" Mac said, trying to fight back the urge of crying too.

"I've got to wait outside, but I'm going to be here when your better", Mac said, trying to sound positive but failing as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

He walked out and sat with the rest of the team in a nearby waiting room.

"It doesn't look good", Mac sighed, wiping his tears with hand.

"She lost loads of blood," he informed the team.

They all tried to stay positive and say reassuring things to each other, but deep down they all knew that what ever happened next was completely out of there hands…


End file.
